winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flora's Outfits
Flora is the fairy of the plants and Earth, so as such many of her outfits are themed soft pink. Season 1 Civilian Flora's civilian outfit is a green midriff, off shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuschia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, fuschia colored platform sandals. She wears golden loop earrings. Dance: Formal Her formal dance outfit is a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations. In her hair she wears vines of the same color. Her shoes aren't visible. Dance: Casual Flora's casual dance outfit is a spring green sleeveless top with pink roses and dark green trimming, dark green pants and pink heels with a light green sarong/skirt on the pants. Sparx Suit Her Sparx Suit is the same as the rest of the girls: A dark blue jumpsuit with white-blue fur lining. Pajamas Flora's Season 1 pajamas consist of a pale blue nightgown with a pale pink underdress and slippers with the same colors. Explorer Once again, same as the rest of the girls: A typical safari-type outfit with tan boots, only with a green undershirt. A blooper occurs during this episode where the undershirt changes between green and red, sometimes within the same scene in a matter of seconds. Season 2 Camping In this outfit Flora wears an off the shoulder red top embroidered with light blue stitches and trimmed with light blue fabric, a red skirt with slits on both sides also trimmed with light blue fabric, and red and tan mule sandals. She wears her hair in pigtails. Beach Coming Soon Ski Flora's ski outfit consists of a dark green heavy winter jacket trimmed with faux fur over top of a long-sleeved lime green shirt. She wears a skirt the same color as her jacket, also trimmed with faux fur, and a pair of gray stockings, which she wears yellow boots. Back to School In this outfit Flora wears a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals. Season 3 Raincoat She wears a hot pink coat withgreen buttons. She also wears pink leggings with pink flowers and a pink hat. Her shoes are pink. Eraklyon Formals Her outfit consists of a long pink gown. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears three purple roses on her hair. Her hoes are not visible. Disco Dance Class Coming Soon Pajamas Her pajamas are green with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her shoes are pink. Biker Chick Season 4 Civilian Coming Soon Winx Club Band Her band outfit is a black corset with a pink ribbon on the middle. She wears a pink sweater. She also wears hot pink skirt with a black belt. Her boots are black Love and Pet Her outfit consists of a pink and green long sleeved top. She wears a hot pink skirt, and a pink headband with green cat-like ears. Her shoes are purple with green heels. Exercise Explorer She wears a hot pink sleeveless outfit. She also wears pale pink socks and a green hat. Her shoes are green with pink heels. Swimsuit She has a pink bikini with a green ribbon on where the straps meet and green ruffles. Her sandals are pink with green ribbons. Painting She wears red ties on her hair. She also wears a red top and a white apron. Her hair is in high pigtails. Western She wears a pink transparent top. She also wears a denim skirt with orange pockets and a red belt. She also wears pink and blue bracelets. Her boots are knee-length and pink. Pajamas Coming Soon Travel Coming Soon Tutti Frutti Her matching Fruit is a strawberry outfit is a pink and green shirt w/ matching clip and shorts with her strawberries and pink shoes. She has a basket rather than a purse with strawberries. Formals Coming Soon Other Outfits Sparx Gown Coming Soon Snow Her snow outfit consists of a light pink long sleeved top, under a green sleeveless dress with pink pockets, buttons. She wears light pink socks with dark pink patterns. Her shoes are light blue with pink laces. Mermaid Her mermaid outfit consists of a pink bikini top with green flowers. Her tail is hot pink and ruffly. She also wears green flowers on her arm, and a golden headband with pink flowers. She has her winx wings. Ice Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon '' Magic Adventure ''Coming Soon Category:Flora Category:Clothes